La Limpieza
by Kote Cullen Swan
Summary: "Soy Bella Swan, su enfermera- continuó- Vengo a hacer la limpieza de la zona que será intervenida". Edward aprendió que para limpiar no necesariamente pueden usarse los utensilios convencionales / Drabble/OOC/Rated M/ Humor.


_**La Limpieza**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el 'amiguito' de Edward tampoco. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer y yo sólo disfruto jugando con ellos.**_

Pasos resonaban en el pasillo. Sentía como las luces blancas me cegaban y el aire se cargaba de olor a alcohol y medicina.

Suspiré mientras observaba la cortina de color turquesa frente a mí, y que era mi único medio de privacidad con el resto del lugar.

Miré el resto de la habitación y me sumergí en un mundo de blancura: el techo blanco, la cama blanca, el piso blanco y… bueno, yo vestido de blanco.

Esta estúpida bata me hacía parecer como un muñeco de nieve con pelo rubio cobrizo y los ojos verdes.

Suspiré, de nuevo, mientras dejaba a mi mente vagar en el murmullo de las voces de enfermeras y pacientes.

Pasos resonaron de nuevo y me concentré en ellos tratando de alejar de mi cabeza la comezón que la aguja con suero estaba produciendo en mi brazo izquierdo.

Los pasos disminuyeron su ritmo y sentí como la cortina de mi habitación se abría y una enfermera entraba con una bandeja plateada repleta de cosas.

Unas piernas largas, un cabello caoba y una cintura estrecha formaban el conjunto de mujer que me miraba desde el final de mi cama.

Vi como cerraba la cortina turquesa y se giraba para contemplarme nuevamente. Sus ojos marrones brillaban en medio de tanta blancura y me dio una media sonrisa que se me antojaba misteriosa.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a mi lado izquierdo y depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

— Buenas tardes Señor Cullen—

Su voz era suave, con un pequeño tinte agudo que la hacía particular. Sus ojos marrones no dejaban de observarme mientras se lamía los labios y apretaba el inferior entre sus dientes.

-Soy Bella Swan, su enfermera- continuó- Vengo a hacer la limpieza de la _zona _que será intervenida.

Levantó una ceja, como retándome a discutir algo. Yo sólo tragué saliva mientras sentía como mi cara ardía producto del sonrojo.

_¿Ella tendría que limpiarme… ahí?_

Me aclaré la garganta intentando que la voz me saliera lo más clara posible.

— Eso no será necesario señorita Swan, estoy seguro que puedo…ehm, hacerlo yo mismo—

A pesar de mis intentos por aclarar mi garganta, la voz me salió alta, casi como la de un púber; con aquellos problemas de entonación en algunas frases.

Ella sonrió, claramente dándose cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, pero eso será imposible. Son políticas del hospital que nosotros no podemos violar. Pero… si se siente incómodo conmigo...

Me observó a través de sus pestañas, mientras retorcía el dedo índice de su mano derecha entre sus labios y sus dientes, dándole un aspecto sexy y concentrado.

La miré profundamente, dándole a entender que aceptaría cualquier alternativa que saliera de sus labios.

-Puedo llamar al enfermero Newton. Estoy segura de que él estará encantado de… _ayudarlo._

_Oh no._

_Todo menos Newton._

_Ese jodido…imbécil no tocaría a mi amigo. No en un millón de años._

Su sonrisa creció. La esquina derecha de su boca se elevaba más que la izquierda haciéndose visible una mueca de burla.

Ella lo sabía.

Desde que había llegado a internarme hace 2 días para la operación Newton había sido un dolor en el trasero. Literalmente.

Primero, quiso vestirme.

Segundo, quiso arroparme.

Tercero, quiso salir conmigo.

Cuarto, ante mi negativa a su salida, me dejó su tarjeta por si '_algún día sufría dudas'._

Ni. Muerto.

Entrecerré los ojos y le di una mirada que se suponía debería intimidar. Pero claro, ella y sus atributos me distraían lo suficiente para saber que nunca podría enojarme con ella.

Luego de un profundo suspiro asentí, y bajé las sábanas que me cubrían indicándole así que tenía mi permiso.

Esto sería largo. Muy largo.

Con cuidado, subió la bata que escasamente me cubría y sentí como el sonrojo volvía a actuar en mi cara.

Me miró, antes de dejarme al descubierto por completo. Como si esperara que me arrepintiera de un momento a otro.

_Oh cariño, será mejor que te apresures con eso y hagas que mi tortura pase pronto._

Sentí el aire frío. Y miré hacia abajo para verme.

Ahí, en toda su longitud estaba mi amigo. Y parecía bastante dispuesto a… _levantarse y saludar._

— Uhm—

_¿Uhm? ¿Qué diantres quería decir Uhm? _

_Sería acaso un 'Uhm' de 'Uhm-pensé que era más grande'._

_O tal vez un 'Uhm' de 'Uhm, tiene lo suyo'_

_O ya sé, seguro era un 'Uhm, ¿esa cosa si quiera se levanta?'_

_Fuera cual fuese, necesitaba saberlo. Mi ego masculino estaba pendiendo de un hilo dental a estas alturas._

Con una sonrisa condescendiente tomó un algodón de entre las cosas que traía, y luego de mojarlo en alcohol, se acercó hasta mí.

Miré hacia la derecha, siendo de un momento a otro muy interesante la mancha con forma de triángulo en la tercera baldosa del lado de la cama.

Y lo sentí.

Una presión leve, ahí abajo.

Apreté los puños y seguí mirando la mancha. Pensé en como quitarla, en que producto podría usar en como…

Oh Dios mío.

Sabría que después de esto los nudillos no me dejarían en paz por el dolor. Un rápido vistazo a ellos me hizo darme cuenta de que la presión que estaba ejerciendo los hacía ponerse más blancos aún.

¿Pero cómo no apretar?

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando un monumento de mujer estaba subiendo un algodón de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi hombría?

Y pasó.

Sentí como se levantaba.

Apreté la mandíbula, esforzándome a mí mismo a concentrarme en algo más y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

_Vamos compañero, sé que esto es inaudito pero necesito que bajes. Ve contra la naturaleza hermano mío, vamos, baja, desciende._

_Se fuerte compañero, no caigas en la tentación, aléjate del lado oscuro._

Mi mente vagaba sin piedad intentando que mi querido amigo volviera a su sitio.

¿Quién lo diría? Cuando uno necesita que se levante, el condenado no quiere, y cuando necesito que vuelva a su sitio, se rebela.

Maldito hijo de …

Subí la mirada para ver como ella me observaba.

Su mano seguía ahí, pero ahora sin el algodón.

Su mirada fija en mis ojos, mientras los suyos ardían de lujuria.

Su labio entre sus dientes.

Su atuendo de enfermera que sólo producía que todo fuera más erótico.

— Sólo relájate Edward—

Y eso hice. Como un buen muchacho me relajé sobre la cama mientras sentía como sus dedos hacían su trabajo.

Apretaban. Subían. Bajaban. Volvían a apretar.

Sentía la mente en blanco. Los ojos se me fueron hacia atrás y la presión en mi bajo estómago era cada vez más fuerte.

Apretaban. Subían. Bajaban. Lamían.

Esperen ¿Lamían?

Los dedos no lamen…

Bajé la vista y si. Ahí, alrededor de mí estaba su boca, succionando suavemente. Su lengua comenzó a lamer toda la longitud y sus manos seguían apretando más abajo.

— Oh Dios.. voy a… yo… Oh Dios…—

Las palabras se me enredaban, no podía expresar lo que quería decir.

Pero al parecer ella me entendió.

— Sólo déjate llevar—

Y así fue. Exploté en el mejor orgasmo que alguna vez haya sentido. Sentí como tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos y descendía hasta caer sobre la cama nuevamente.

-Creo que ya está todo limpio señor Cullen-

La miré mientras ella comenzaba a recoger sus cosas con la intención de irse.

_Ah no, esta mujer no me conocía._

— Tú. Cama. Ahora. —

Sabía que estaba sonando como un cavernícola pero la situación me tenía siendo un completo animal.

Me levanté lo suficiente para agarrar su codo y dejarla sobre la cama, conmigo encima.

— Creo que es hora de devolver el favor… enfermera Swan. —

_**N/A:**_

_**Ok, Hola si. Bien esto es… raro para mí, créanme, yo también lo sé xD Y …bueno, salió luego de que un familiar contara una historia con cierto parecido a esto y simplemente tuve que escribirlo xD La verdad no quería subirlo, pero por ahí me convencieron así que… aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Por cierto, saludos y menciones especiales a la Kaprii Mellark, que fue la que me instó a subirlo y que tiene parte creativa en esto, ella sabe porqué xD**_

_**Disfrútenlo y bueno, cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, whatever, lo pueden hacer en un review. Se los agradecería un montón. **_

_**Gracias :D**_

_**Cote.**_


End file.
